Une nouvelle Aube! Promesse d'Avenir! ONE SHOT
by Arwenajane
Summary: La fin de la guerre à sonner, drago recherche quelqu'un et hermione également....


Les personnages ne sont pas de moi la chanson n'ont plus!

Voici un nouveau ONE SHOT je le dédicace pour the wendy malfoy!

J'espère que vous aimerez!

**

* * *

**

**Si je m'inspire de nous, des nuits  
Aubes de mes dérives lucides  
Du jour où les rues transpirent  
Du vide autour des villes  
Du moindre de mes désirs  
Si je transporte nos rêves, nos peines**

**nos haines et la mienne  
La même qui règne à l'orée du ciel  
Mon fleuve, ma sphère, nos chaînes  
Rougeoyant dans ma chair  
C'est par** **amour pour elles **

Les corps** se frôlent **

(je me souviens de mon père qui nous a surppris entrain de nous enlacer il était devenu fou, il t'a frappé avant de m'envoyer un Doloris pour avoir déshonoré le nom des Malfoys)  
**La rage enrôle au coeur de l'atome**

(je le vois maintenant gisant parmis ses amis mort )  
**Nos vieux fantômes, I want to go home  
L'espoir nous ronge, faites place au virus autonome  
Si je pardonne, je m'offre**** encore**

**Je tremble et raisonne**

(je cherche mon autre, ma moitié, j'ai tellement peur qu'elle ne soit tombé )  
**Je reste, je cherche**

(Je cherche et j'ai ma peur qui s'agrandit)  
**Si j'oublie, je donne  
Ma vie, mon ombre en somme  
Jamais ne m'abandonne**  
(je suis partie au combat pour elles)  
**C'est par amour pour toi**

(Mon amour où es-tu ?)  
**C'est par amour pour elle**

(Pour qu'elle est une vie meilleure)  
**C'est par amour pour moi**

(Pour me dire que j'ai servi à cette guerre)  
**Celui qui donne des ailes**

(Des ailes de victoires et de liberté, je regarde mon bras la marque des ténèbres se dissipent)  
**Qui ne laisse pas le choix  
Et qui en nous sommeille  
Et qui en nous est roi  
C'est par amour pour elle  
C'est par amour pour toi**

(Je la vois, je suis ébloui! elle est tellement belle, mon ange ses cheveux bruns qui tombent en cascade jusqu'à ses reins, Et je vois ses yeux chocolat se tournaient vers moi si mon cœur battait à cet instant là , il fut arrêté en l'espace de 2 secondes!)

( Elle était figée et elle prit conscience qu'il était là, devant elle, vivant ! Hermione le cherchait le coeur en miette dans la pile qu'avaient fait par les aurors, des mangemorts ! Elle courut vers lui en pleurant !)**  
**

J'ai eu tellement peur drago ! Je t'aime tellement !

Moi aussi j'ai eu la plus grosse frayeur de ma vie ! Mais maintenant je suis tellement heureux nous allons pouvoir vivre au grand jour tous les trois ! répondit Drago avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, il regarda sa montre avant de retourner son regard sur sa bien aimée et de la serrait étroitement dans ses bras de peur qu'elle ne s'envole.Rentrons, Emily va bientôt réclamer sa maman je pense ! Tu ne crois pas ? Et si on arrive un peu trop tôt, on peut toujours essayé de retrouver la recette comment faire un bébé ! Souria drago

Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié, tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire ça depuis qu'on est ensemble c'est-à-dire 3 ans ! Et j'ai seulement accouché de notre fille il y a 2 mois donc le prochain tu attendras encore un petit moment! Répliqua-t-elle.

Ahhhhh ahhhh rigola celui-ci, je t'aime ! Bon viens, car je voudrais bien m'entraîner pour avoir un garçon, car il faut bien fêté la destruction de Lord voldemort ! Souria le Serpentard en faisant la moue, tu ne peux pas dire que je te l'ai déjà dit celle-là !

Bon, allez va pour un câlin, dépêche toi de transplaner alors !Rigola hermione de l'hatitude de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

**  
Allez, allez, rentrons chez nous  
Avant, avant qu'on nous torde le coup.**

Attendez j'ai besoin de votre témoignage… S'écria un journaliste.

**Mais il arriva trop tard car nos deux tourtereaux avaient déjà tranplaner dans leur chambre, savourant leur nouvelle vie qui allait commencer à partir de ce jour. Car le Lord n'était plus, le grand Harry Potter l'avait vaincu. Ainsi ils pourraient tout deux vivre pleinement leur amours.

* * *

**

* * *

Chanson de kyo: Dans ma chair!

Bisous à tous!

et Reviews svp!

Arwenajane


End file.
